


Sammy's First 4th

by Baylee_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, No Wincest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pft, HAPPY 4th OF JULY YOU GUYS! Or Independence Day, whatever you prefer to call it.</p><p>Sooo, 12 year old Dean is giving 8 year old Sam his fist real 4th of July. They're both so young and happy!<br/>Anyways, enjoy the brotherly love and have a happy holiday! </p><p>Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters used in this story belong to Eric Kripke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's First 4th

"Sammy!" Dean's voice rang loudly through the small motel room. There was the sound of rustling followed by a small thud before Sam emerged from their shared bedroom.

"Dean!" Sam smiled happily, running up to his big brother and wrapping his small arms around his waist. Sam had been alone all day, with John being on a hunt and Dean being at the library all day to do research for him, so it was fair to say that he had missed his brother. Sam hated the loneliness, but nothing could beat the feeling he got when his big brother walked through the front door. It meant that Sam didn't have to worry anymore. It meant that Dean was safe. That Dean was alive. Dean pulled Sam into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze. Sam laughed gleefully and took a step back to look at his brother.

"Hey kiddo. What have you been up to while I was out?"

"I was watching the fireworks from the window. You should come watch them with me, Dean! Now that you're here, we can sit outside and watch them!" Sam suggested, beaming up at Dean. Dean smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Nah Sammy, I've got a better idea. Follow me, I have a surprise!" Dean smiled, trying his hardest to suppress his growing excitement. Sam's smile faltered for a split second but he nodded and allowed Dean to take his hand. Dean led his brother outside, knowing that Sam would love what he had planned for the night.  
By the time they reached the back of the motel, Sam was quite literally bouncing with excitement. "Wait here and close your eyes." Dean told him. Sam obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands clenched at his sides in anticipation. Once Dean was sure that his brother's eyes were closed and that he wasn't peeking, he walked over to a bush and retrieved the cardboard box that he had hidden there when he got back. He picked up the box and headed back to his anxious brother. By the time he got back, Sam was shifting impatiently on his feet and Dean couldn't help but smile at his brother's impatient behavior. "Okay Sammy, open!" Sam's eyes flew open and landed on the box. He quickly stepped forward to look inside.

"Dean... Are you serious?" Sam asked, the surprise clear on his face. The box was full of all kinds of fireworks. Nothing too special, just a few things that Dean had picked up on his way home from the library. Celebrating holidays wasn't something the Winchester family did, but Dean could make an exception. John probably wouldn't approve, but he was gone and Dean was here, witch meant that he was the one in charge. 

"Hell yeah! If Dad's not gonna be here for the 4th of July than we might as well take advantage of that." Dean pointed out. Sam didn't argue with Dean's logic. Finding out that he was actually going to be able to celebrate Independence Day with his brother was all the convincing he needed. In fact, he was already shifting through the various, brightly colored fireworks in the box. "So, what do you say?" Sam smiled excitedly up at his big brother. 

"Thanks Dean! You're the best big brother ever!" Sam shouted. Dean had to lift the box as Sam, once again, clung to his waist. Dean laughed and patted his brother's head. 

"Damn right I am. Now lets go light off some fireworks!" Sam laughed as Dean took his hand. They took off running towards the nearby park, stumbling over their own feet in their haste. 

 

"Common Dean! Hurry up!" Sam shouted, basically dragging Dean onto the empty ball field. Dean laughed, tightening his grip on the box, making sure not to spill any of the fireworks.

"I dunno Sam. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it. All that running took a lot out of me!" Dean teased playfully, digging his heels into the soft dirt to make it harder for his brother to pull him.

"Common! Pick up your feet, old man!" Sam grunted, pulling harder on Dean's hand. Dean let out a fake gasp.

"Pft, old! Well Sammy, if I'm so old then maybe I shouldn't be going anywhere tonight. In fact, I should probably just turn around and go back to the motel before I break a hip or something." Dean joked. Sam laughed and rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Now lets go!" Sam said with another hard tug on the sleeve of Dean's jacket. Finally taking pity on his younger brother, Dean laughed and started running with him again. When they reached the middle of the field, Dean set the box down and stood back as Sam eagerly started sorting through the fireworks.  
"Let's light this one first, Dean!" Sam shouted, pulling the biggest one out of the box. Dean chuckled.

"Sammy, everyone knows that you save the biggest one for last." 

"Oh. Right." Sam said, setting the firework aside and returning his attention back to the others. Dean's chest tightened. No. Everyone didn't know that. Sammy didn't know that. He had never done this before in his eight years of life. He had never even had the opportunity to watch someone else do it before. This whole thing was a new experience for him. It made sense that he would want to do the biggest one first. But they had the whole night to light these off and Dean had made it his mission to make sure this would be an unforgettable night for Sam.  
"How about this one?" Sam asked, holding up one of the smaller ones. Dean smiled, the tight feeling in his chest replaced with warmth at seeing his brother so happy.

"Perfect." He fished a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it open, the orange flame dancing on the soft breeze. "Okay Sammy, when I light this you have to turn around and run back to that base, okay?" Dean ordered, kneeling down by the firework. 

"Wait, Dean!" Sam shrieked, sticking his hands out towards his brother, careful to avoid the lighter. Dean stopped and looked up at his brother.

"What is it, Sammy?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Sam blushed lightly and looked down, shuffling his feet nervously. "Sam?" Dean asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I was just wondering if... Maybe I could..." Dean waited patiently for Sam to get his sentence out. Sam looked at his brother, eyes curious and hopeful. "Dean, can I light the firework with you?" he asked.

"Sam..." Dean hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam was only eight and Dean really didn't want to risk his little brother getting hurt. But Sam's little hand gripped his shoulder and he looked at Dean with those big adorable puppy eyes.

"Please Dean?" Sam begged. Dean sighed but smiled at his brother. How could he say no to his little Sammy?

"Fine." Dean gave in. Sam smiled and let out a small cheer. Dean laughed and Sam dropped to his knees next to him. "Alright, put your hand here." Dean instructed, guiding Sam's hands around the lighter then wrapping his own larger hands around them. "On the count of three. Once it's lit, we run. Got it?"

"Got it!" Sam nodded, his little tongue poking out determinedly. Sam was so excited he was shaking, and Dean had to tighten his grip around his hands to keep the lighter from shaking as well. He started the lighter. 

"One..." Their smiles grew. "Two..." Their hands moved the lighter closer to the wick, mere centimeters away. "Three!" Together, the brother's lit the firework. Once the wick sparked and caught fire, Dean jumped up, pulling Sammy with him. He grabbed Sam's hand and they smiled at each other, taking off towards the base several feet away.  
Once they reached the base, Dean quickly grabbed Sam by the shoulder's and spun him around. They watched the firework in awe as it sparkled and cracked, shooting up into the sky and lighting it up with bright, vibrant colors. Sam laughed happily and Dean looked down at him, his heart swelling at the sight of his little brother. It was times like these that made Dean realize just how young Sam really was. How young they both were. Dean was more than happy that he was able to provide Sam with this joy. He wrapped his arms around his little brother affectionately and Sam smiled up at him before turning his attention back to the colorful display in front of him.  
"So... What do you think?" Dean asked eagerly as the firework sparked a few more times before finally dying out.

"It's perfect! You're the best big brother in the whole world! I love you, Dean." Sam smiled, hugging Dean and burring his face into his brother's side. Dean felt his chest swell up with pride. Making Sam happy was the best feeling in the world and right now, with Sam smiling and hugging him, Dean really couldn't ask for anything more. 

"I love you too, Sammy. Happy 4th of July." Dean said, hugging his brother close.

"Happy 4th of July."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


End file.
